kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Boba Fett
' '' '"Get ready for your trip to the Land of the Dead, assholes!"'' -Boba Fett to Buddy and Noah. Boba Fett (originally from the Star Wars series) is a bounty hunter who hated psychicbenders with a passion, after his father, Jango Fett, was killed by psychicbender, Mace Windu. Since then, he went around and killed any psychicbender he could find, his most challenging targets being The Quads. But he's long since abandoned his hatred shortly before marrying one. He was a member of Old Star Wolf and best friends with Wolf O'Donnell. History Benders' Dawn Saga In Monty's Galactic Days, he was 10 years old and working for Old Star Wolf, working with them to battle Monty's team and the GKND, as per Tallest Miyuki's orders. During the Invasion of Irk, Boba engaged Khryssa in battle, taking her lightsaber and seemingly killing her. He later walked out of the castle with Wolf and found Monty's lightsaber, which Dimentia warped there, and used both claimed lightsabers from then on. But shortly after, he took Khryssa to Planet Poké, where he had the Firstborn, Uxie care for her, entrusting Khryssa in her care before leaving. In the one-shot "Athena's Nightmare", where he killed The Quads in a nightmare of Athena's after Buddy and Morgan destroyed the city with their bending during a battle. He then appeared in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, where he constantly hunted The Quads whenever they spoke or had a turn. He was later seen in the audience during the Bonus Showdown, cheering for the Emperor Palpatine replica to kill Buddy, which was ironic since, not only was Palpatine a psychicbender, but an actual evil one, too. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Powers", Boba ambushed The Quads at school, but got his butt kicked by Noah Heart. In Attitude Adjustment, Principals Sauerbraten and Smelling hired him to capture the Giantess Fanny. But when Fanny broke free from the Mega Detention Center, the giantess blew Boba away. He made a cameo in Operation: DEATH-EGG, about to fight some surrounding Palpatine Clones until Noah just ran them over. Afterwards, he just went to fight more clones. In the one-shot "Noah's Nightmare", when Buddy wouldn't save Noah from rattlesnakes, Boba Fett came and shot Buddy and his girlfriend, Vivian, then killed the snakes, but carried Noah over to Rattlesnake Jake, who wanted revenge on Buddy for killing Nagini during The Showdown by eating Buddy's girlfriend, Noah. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Boba continued trying hunting The Quads, but failing. By the time of the Galactic Saga, he sought the help of Star Wolf, and together they ambushed the heroes shortly before the siege of Star Station, but were defeated. During the Freedom Saga, Boba worked with the G.U.N., who had hired him in the first place, as they began trying to capture metahumans throughout the world. Later, Star Wolf built him an upgrade for his armor, which he called Buffo Mech, and he used this upgrade to battle The Quads, but was defeated as his armor shattered. That's when Khryssa arrived to assist The Quads, and it was revealed that Boba never killed her. Rather, he brought her to the spirit, Uxie. Boba teamed up with all of them as they proceeded to attack the G.U.N. H.Q.. They encountered Brett Gunkan in the base's center and battled him. After defeating Brett, Boba made a speech about how they were afraid of the unknown, and that they shouldn't shun people for being different. Boba later accompanied the rest of the heroes during their venture in The Scattered Realms. Afterwards, he joined them at the afterparty. Nextgen Series Sometime after Firstborn, Boba married Khryssa and had a son named John Fett, named after Wolf's deceased father. For unknown reasons, he entrusted Wolf to raise him. Battles *Star Wolf vs. Monty, Ava, Knab, and Khryssa. *Boba vs. Khryssa. *Boba vs. Buddy and Morgan (dream). *Boba vs. Paddy, Shaunie, and Giantess Fanny. *Boba vs. Voldemort, Palpatine, and Sentinel Clones. *Boba vs. Buddy and Noah. *Buffo Mech vs. The Quads. *Boba, Snake, and Mika vs. Brett Gunkan. Relationships The Quads Boba hates all psychicbenders and The Quads are at the top of his list. He's tried to kill them several times. Khryssa Khryssa constantly tried to reason with him, but couldn't. During a battle, Boba seemingly killed her, but he didn't. In the future, he married to Khryssa. Personality As a child, Boba wasn't very energetic, and he was mostly quiet. When his father died, Boba became a lot more serious and hateful, distrusting psychicbenders or almost any metahuman he encountered. As an adult, Boba develops a more carefree and cocky personality, ordinarily gloating when he's about to corner a victim. He also began to live in slight fear, as he wore his anti-psychic helmet for years and never took it off. Abilities Boba wields two lightsabers, and is quite skilled with them. He ordinarily fights in the air using his jetpack, and he's developed a good amount of combos using his jetpack and swords. Final Smash "What's red and blue mixed together--PURPLE RAAAIN!!" Boba's Final Smash is Purple Rain, where he flies in midair and crosses his two lightsabers to rain a storm of purple sparks upon his enemies. Stories He's Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days *Athena's Nightmare (dream) *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Powers *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG (cameo) *Noah's Nightmare (dream) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Date? (mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Reformed Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Star Wolf